


The Good Thing About Bad Dreams

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Wherein Edward Nygma proves to Oswald Cobblepot that, despite the extra weight, he still finds him more than worth the wait.





	The Good Thing About Bad Dreams

Penguin and Riddler turned the corner of yet another street. Oswald was looking for a phone booth but was having difficulty finding one. They were seemingly becoming defunct in the face of the growing dependence on cell phones.

"How come a guy like that, _a guy who dresses up like a bat,_ will probably never see the inside of an Arkham cell while we've both been there?" Oswald complained.

"You have to be proven _criminally_ insane," Ed theorized. "That guy, whoever he is, is probably not criminal."

"Well it should be criminal to wear that much rubber!" Oswald snapped. "I hope he ends up good and chaffed!"

"There!" Edward patted his friend's shoulder and pointed at a phone stand down the street.

"Thank God!" Oswald exclaimed and started to walk towards it.

A man in his late twenties was in the midst of using the phone. It was unfortunate. Unfortunate for the man. Penguin took hold of the phone as Edward grabbed and threw the stranger away from it. He made a disgruntled "Hmpphhh," as he fell into a pile of nearby garbage bags.

"Do you have any quarters?" Oswald asked the man who only stared at him in disbelief. "Oh nevermind! Got some in my pocket," he smiled, holding up the quarters before feeding the machine.

The man in the trash stood up, brushed himself off and, shaking his head, walked away.

"Who are you phoning?" Nygma asked.

"Somebody to come and get us. Where exactly are we?"

Edward looked at the street sign. "Corner of Roberts and Kane."

Oswald nodded, punching the numbers in.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Home," Oswald said. He anxiously looked to see if his friend objected to the term but Ed seemed to accept it with no qualms. Somebody picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello? Horace? This is your boss speaking. If you want to keep your job you'd better send someone to the corner of Roberts and Kane. Get a move on it and make it as inconspicuous as possible."

Penguin slammed the phone down and stood beside the Riddler. "They'll be here any minute."

"Good," Edward remarked.

Silently the two men waited; the chubby man resisted the urge to hold his svelte friend's hand. Oswald felt horribly fat and unworthy of the contact so he fiddled with his new umbrella instead.

A few minutes later, both men looked in astonishment as Horace pulled up in front of them.

"I don't believe it," Edward said.

Both men climbed into the back seat of the vehicle.

 _"A lime green Volkswagen Beetle?"_ Oswald screamed at his employee. "I tell you to bring something inconspicuous and you bring me a _lime green Volkswagen Beetle?_ "

"It was all I could find, Boss, in such a short time," Horace informed. He was a man in his early fifties  and resembled Butch Gilzean to a certain degree.

Oswald Cobblepot threw his head back in frustration. The back of the car was cramped. His leg was pressed against Edward's and he was feeling twice as big as he had before. The Penguin exhaled loudly.

"It's been a _very_ strange day," Nygma said deadpanly.

"It most certainly has," Cobblepot agreed as the car pulled back onto the street.

In forty-five minutes the little car and its three passengers pulled up to the sprawling Van Dahl mansion.

"Home sweet home," Oswald said and smiled.

* * *

The mansion had truly been a home to both of them a long time ago and for that reason Edward voiced his trepidation of returning there. He was afraid it would be one of the first places Gordon would search for them.

Oswald had pushed the worry away. "Jim Gordon is busy picking up the pieces from whatever the hell happened; there's also Bruce Wayne's return and some freak on the loose doing his job for him to keep him occupied."

Edward was pacing in the living room in front of the fire a maid had lighted upon their arrival. Oswald was on the couch. It was the same couch where he had first realized he was in love with Ed Nygma; the same one where Ed had promised he would do anything for him.

"Besides he has nothing on me. It's really you they want and I have a place to hide you safely away here if it comes to that,' Cobblepot added reassuringly. "In the meantime, stay. Choose any room you want."

Edward stopped his pacing and looked at Penguin quizzically. " _Any_ room I want?"

"Yes," Oswald replied. "Every one is fixed with all of the comforts. I managed to keep all of my money during my time away. Funny thing about prison: it's difficult to overspend in there. I am so glad to be out of that place! I don't want that to ever happen again!"

"The problem was Gordon got to us both at the same time. He put you in Blackgate and I was placed in Arkham. Guess he figured that way we couldn't plot an escape together," Edward theorized. "I am clearly _not_ insane."

Penguin opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again. 

"We have to make sure that one of us is always on the outside. That way we can make sure the free one can instigate the other's escape. They have to never know we are working together."

"Sounds like a very _wise_ idea," Penguin complimented.

A maid suddenly appeared in the entrance. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"A bath. Fix me a nice hot bath. In the bathroom adjoining the master bedroom."

"Very good sir," she nodded and then left.

"I'm just dying for a long bath. The showers at Blackgate are less than adequate," Oswald frowned.

"I take it, you were all right in prison, Oswald?" Edward asked. From the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at him Penguin knew what he really meant.

"Yes. And you?"

"Fine. If you act crazy and violent enough they leave you alone."

Cobblepot smiled, relieved. "Good. Good."

The following silence was somewhat awkward. Penguin found Edward repeatedly staring at him. He wondered what the younger man was thinking. Was he appalled at his increased girth? It was a relief when the maid returned and told him that his bath was ready.

"Well goodnight," Oswald said as he got to his feet after some difficulty.

"You too," Ed said a questioning smile on his lips.

Oswald nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

Sitting in the bathtub, Oswald Cobblepot stared down at his stomach, half submerged in the water and fought the urge to cry. How had he become so large? Was it really the prison food? Did his metabolism hate him that much?

Apparently it was in league with Jim Gordon.

Oswald hit the water and it splashed out onto the ground, sending up little droplets of spray.

Edward didn't look any different; he looked just the same as when they had last seen each other. Penguin almost wished the man had changed a little at least. Then maybe he could hold on to some hope that Nygma would still love him.

They had become lovers before their respective incarcerations. They had even taken a few baths together. Now Oswald wondered if they would even fit in the same tub. Thinking back on those six months, Cobblepot knew they had been the best time of his life; Edward Nygma had loved him. The man had _truly_ loved him after so much blood sweat and tears. Would he still love him now?

Penguin stood. Looking down he wondered when the last time he had been able to see his feet from that particular perspective had been.  He sighed and grabbed the towel waiting for him. After he had dried himself off, he dressed in the nightshirt he had chosen to wear.

Going to his room, he found the same maid who had prepared his bath making his bed for him. "No, no. That's fine. No...no. I don't need it made right now; I'm going to sleep in it and make it messed up."

She nodded her head and left the room; Oswald crawled into bed immediately after she was gone.  He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the last 24 hours.

Suddenly Ed Nygma entered the room.

"I thought she'd _never_ leave," the Riddler said closing the door behind him quietly. He looked at Oswald lying on the bed. "Okay Oswald. You just spent an hour getting clean," he started to eye him lecherously. "I'm going to enjoy getting you good and dirty again."

"What are you doing here?"

"That _was_ a trick question right?" Ed asked incredulously. "About the rooms? Of course if I were to pick any room it would be yours."

"Y-you still want to do this with me even though I'm fat?"

"In a word: yes," the Riddler said jumping on the king size bed, in between the Penguin's splayed legs. "I spent ten long years waiting to see you again. You don't know how happy I was to learn that you were getting out."

"But you don't mind the belly?" Oswald said in disbelief.

"You have a penis too, Oswald. I never quite pictured _allowing_ myself to fall for somebody with one of those either. Speaking of which," Edward lifted Oswald's nightshirt, seemingly pleased as punch to discover he was naked underneath. He smiled at Oswald's cock and gave it a little wave. "Hello big boy. Did you miss me?"

Cobblepot smiled and blushed at the same time.  "You really don't mind?"

Edward sat on his knees and surveyed his love. Dawning realization seized his features. "Here I was worrying you didn't love me anymore..."

Oswald shook his head furiously.

"It never occurred to me that you may be insecure," Ed continued. "That remark about being thicker around the middle didn't help, did it?"

Oswald didn't say anything; he only frowned.

"Look. You know me, Oswald. I've always been honest. I don't know a thing about tact. A decade in Arkham only made it worse, I'm afraid. But it was only a statement; it wasn't a condemnation. I meant it when I said it was good to see you."

Penguin looked up and offered a hesitant smile.

Edward smiled back, his eyes lighting up with an idea. "Words are cheap. Let me prove it to you."

The Riddler slowly pulled up the rest of Penguin's nightshirt, revealing his large pale belly. Oswald started to resist but couldn't prevent Ed from feeling its smooth surface. He stopped struggling altogether as Nygma began to kiss it, alternating licking it and massaging it at the same time. It felt good to be touched; the pleasure outweighed his insecurity.

"You are so soft," Edward said, his appreciation conveyed in his tone. He paused for a second, noticing something. "Except for one thing."

The Riddler stopped what he was doing to look down at the object poking him. It was Oswald's now erect penis. "So you _did_ miss me," Riddler smiled at it. "I missed you too."

Oswald watched as Edward Nygma kissed the head of his cock before licking its underside. He then took it completely inside of his mouth.

"Unnnn..."

Oswald enjoyed feeling the Riddler work his swollen cock with his mouth. He had been starved of the sensation for so long. Edward took his time. He was teasing playfully, making his lover squirm.

"Please!" Oswald begged as he found himself about to come, wanting the release previously denied him.

Nygma happily obliged. Penguin came with Edward's mouth still tight around his penis. Riddler let go, swallowing the cum in his mouth and wiping his face with the back of his arm. 

Ed Nygma smiled at Cobblepot as he started to undo his pants. "Hey Oswald? I'm beautiful, large, impatient and have only one eye? What am I?"

Before he could even hazard a guess, Nygma lowered his pants, revealing his fully hard penis. It was already dripping. "Double answer: Oswald Cobblepot or Edward Nygma's dick."

Oswald smiled. Edward looked around the room. "Not much for lube in here, huh? Remember we used to buy out the store? I think I'm wet enough though."

He grabbed Oswald's spent penis. Taking some of the seed coating the tip, he mixed that with the fluid leaking from his own cock and added some spit. He readied both Oswald and himself before entering. Oswald gasped as he felt Edward push himself inside.

"Shhh...shhh..." Edward coaxed. "Ahhh...Oswald...you feel so good."

He started to thrust gently at first, working on hitting Oswald's prostate. When he knew he had found the perfect rhythm, the Riddler increased his force to both Penguin's and his own delight.

"You are so gorgeous, Oswald. Does that feel good? Unhhh...unhhh...I missed this so much. I missed you so much."

Oswald felt himself about to come. A few seconds later he unleashed a small torrent onto the Riddler's green suit.

After a few more thrusts, Ed smiled, pulled out and proceeded to come on Oswald Cobblepot's stomach. The man had always liked ejaculating on his lover; it was as if he was marking his territory. Edward had always been similar to the dog who had been named after him in that way.

Nygma eyed his handiwork on his lover's stomach. He traced a giant heart in his own semen.

"Oswald give me your nightshirt."

"But I..."

"I need to clean you up," Edward put a silencing finger to Oswald's mouth. "And besides that...I want you to see how much I love you; how much I love _all_ of you."

With an anxious look, Oswald sat up and removed his one piece of clothing. He was worried how Ed would react to his chest which had also become much larger.  However, the other man only looked at it and smiled, touching it gently before he cleaned both himself and Oswald off. When he had finished, Ed Nygma kissed Oswald's stomach and each breast.

Edward stood and started to remove his clothing, tossing each discarded piece on the floor.

Oswald looked at him standing there completely naked. "You really are beautiful."

"And so are you, Oswald," Edward said holding out a hand. Oswald took it in his own.

"Move over," Edward smiled and climbed into bed beside Oswald as he did as he was told.  

"Turn around," Edward instructed again. "I want to be able to molest that wonderful tummy of yours."

Once again, Penguin followed the Riddler's instructions. Edward held him from behind, his hands indeed exploring his belly. He started to passionately kiss his neck. "I love _you_ , Oswald. I love _every_ last inch of _you_."

Lying in Edward Nygma's arms, feeling their skin touching one another, Oswald Cobblepot believed those words completely. "I love you too, Edward," he said and suddenly burst into tears. "Ten years without you! All of that wasted time!"

Edward held him closer, and though Oswald heard no sound, his shoulder was suddenly wet.

"It all seems like a bad dream," Penguin moaned.

Edward squeezed his lover tightly and gave his neck a gentler kiss. "Yes... but remember, Oswald, just like any bad dream all you have to do is wake up. That's the good thing about bad dreams. Good dreams are worse. You have something wonderful and then it's all gone when you open your eyes.  _Pffffttt_! Just like that. This isn't a dream. No chance of us waking up. We're awake right _now_. We have each other.  That's all that matters. "

Oswald held Nygma's hands linked around his middle. Riddler kissed his cheek and Penguin smiled. 

"You are absolutely right."

"I usually am. Now let's get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be the best either of us have had in a _very_ long time."

They fell into sleep, undisturbed by dreams either good or bad, safe inside each other's love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic here and the third which ends with my couple lying in bed together. I am 3 for 3.


End file.
